Suffragette City
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: just a small I pod shuffle to Hermion and Marvel. Mostly Avengers and spider man...enjoy!


IPod shuffle challenge, Hermione/Marvel. I cover most of the Avengers and Spider man. Enjoy!

Own Nothing.

One-shot.

* * *

**Everybody Hurts –Avirl Lavigne.**

Hermione sat next to Steve as they sat in front of Bucky's gravesite. His body was never found and it killed Steve to know that it was because of him that his best friend had died. They sat in silence, just staring at the solemn tombstone.

Hermione sighed and shifted slightly as she pulled out her wand, she whispered a spell and a wreath of flowers appeared, blooming on his tombstone. "Sorry." She whispered, as Steve looked alarm at her. "I know you don't like magic." She looked away.

Steve grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Thank you." He whispered, a tear falling down his cheek. "Thank you."

"No problem." She smiled softly.

* * *

**Super Bass- Nicki Minaj**

She and Tony fought all the time, because they were completely different, he was technology, she was magic. He always seemed to get under her skin and annoy her, but then he would smile at her and she couldn't stay angry.

She had cursed herself plenty of times for liking him; she had a thing for American guys. Especially him. He took her flying one-day, with the Ironman suit and it scared her to death, he could tell that her heart rate had gone up because of fear, not excitement, so he landed them on a cliff over looking the ocean. "Beautiful isn't?"

She slowly looked at the ocean, her arms still wrapped tightly around him; she glanced over her shoulder and nodded. "My heart is beating so fast." She exhaled.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "It has a nice beat though, I could get used to it."

* * *

**Monster- Skillet**

Dr. Banner watched Hermione Granger, S.H.I.E.L.D's resident Witch as she ran on the treadmill, he was attracted to her, but he was a monster. She was everyman's dream, this woman who was strong, smart, beautiful and skillful. But she would never go for a monster like him.

Hermione finished with her workout and turned the machine off and looked over her shoulder, she saw him watching her. She smiled and walked over to him, she stuck out her hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Dr. Banner, I'm a fan of your work."

He blushed, "I'm just a doctor, nothing special." He shrugged.

She looked confused at him before shaking her head. "You're more than that." She told him. "And besides, Hulk was always my favorite super hero."

Now it was his turn to be confused. "Why?"

"He's the true, primal human being." She smiled. "I don't think he's a monster at all." She stated before heading to the shower. He watched her go before smiling. Monsters weren't bad after all.

* * *

**The Kill – 30 Seconds to Mars**

Loki glared at his brother, who was trying to talk to him, but he wouldn't listen. He was only half way listening anyway; his mind was on the Witch, the Witch who was strong enough to bind his powers.

It took Thor ten more minutes to get a clue, another five minutes before the Witch had entered. She placed a sandwich and a water bottle on the table in front of him before eating her own. "You must be hungry." She simply stated.

He stared at her. "I tried to be the son my Father could love." He whispered before unwrapping the sandwich.

"Expectations are overrated." She smiled at him. "If you don't do anything for yourself, then you have nothing to do."

He stared at her, before nodding. He took a bite out of the sandwich and they ate in silence. When they finished, she stood up, taking the trash and her water bottle. "Thank you."

She smiled and nodded.

* * *

**This is Home-Switchfoot.**

Hermione stood there behind the rest of they Avengers and Thor as they stood in the throne room, in front of his father. She kept glancing around, on edge as she tried to focus on what was in front of her.

She didn't like being here, but this was Loki's and Thor's home. She could see how happy Thor was to be back and how much Loki was afraid. She reached for Loki's hand and squeezed it as Thor introduced everyone before he stopped on Hermione. "And this is a Witch, Lady Hermione Granger." Hermione tensed as Thor pulled her away from Loki. "She is extremely powerful and kind hearted."

Hermione blushed as Thor talked her up to his parents. She wished that she could've stayed on Earth and not be introduced to her friend's parents like a prize. "Hi." She smiled softly and waved.

"She is shy." Thor stated smiling at her. "But she is a good warrior." He let her fall back behind him as he introduced Steve. She stepped back to Loki's side and sighed.

"I think you're my brother's favorite." Loki whispered to her.

She groaned softly to herself as she watched the bigger man finished the introductions. "Fun."

* * *

**Apologize –One republic.**

She smiled at Clint as she walked past him in the halls, they didn't talk much about her time in Russia. They made small chat when they had to, but she kept quiet around him and the others noticed.

He broke her heart and she never forgave him for it. She was professional and was polite, but she knew better than to trust him in an emotional way again. It was to late to apologize.

He stopped her in the halls one day, looking sad. "Hermione." He started.

She shook her head. "No, it's done." She stepped away, not wanting him to see her cry, she shut herself her lab the rest of the night.

Clint finally got the door open and she had fallen asleep in her reports. "I'm sorry." He whispered, thought he knew it was already to late.

* * *

**Stand in the Rain- Superchick**

Hermione has lost her umbrella, she was stuck in the rain and she was pissed. It had been an extremely hard week and she just wanted to go home and fall asleep. She had moved to New York to work and that was all she did and she loved her job, but she needed time away. She wanted to spend time with her boy friend.

She ran up to her apartment, dripping and soaked to the bone. She turned on the light and jumped when she saw a masked figure in her apartment. "Spider man." She sighed as she closed and locked the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to make sure you got home safely, boyfriends are allowed to care you know." She could hear his smirk.

"I'm home and I have a day off tomorrow." She smiled as she shook of her coat. She tossed it on the chair. "Maybe you can call in sick to the newspaper tomorrow?"

"I already did." He whispered and he pulled her close. Hermione smiled even wider as she pulled off his mask and kissed him on the lips.


End file.
